Hard Times
by Kyuubiluvr68
Summary: Alexander goes on an odyssey with a few of his trusted men, the only thing is that one of them is a seriously bad condition. Hephaestion?
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**Author Notes: Okay I made this in like one day so it's really crappy but my cousin (throught yelling and threats) convinced me to post it.**

**If there aren't any good reviews by the end of the week I'm probably gonna take it off so if you actually like it then please say so.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

Three months. That was the estimated time this expedition was suppose to last. Three months of roaming the deserts for any sight of the small party of men who were sent to receive important information from Macedonia. They were instructed to retrieve this information at the midway point and return to Babylon at once. No longer than six months they were told. It has been a year since the group departed and there was no sign or recognition that they were alive and well. Other small parties were sent out to search for these missing men, but all they found was the sand and the endless sky above. To everyone, it seemed to be a hopeless case and some even forgotten about the men who were now expected to be dead. Rituals and ceremonies were held, yet Alexander felt no ease. He believed that those men were still out there and there was also the issue of the information that their home land of Macedon was suppose to give them. For all he knew, some neighboring empire could hold all the facts they needed to attack and defeat King Alexander's newly growing empire.

Alexander decided to take the issue into his own battle-worn hands. He highly suspected Persia to be the enemy in this problem even though they had proven their superiority to them too many times with too many sacrifices. He planned to have a few of his trusted men with him on this small odyssey. This included his general Hephaestion, Ptolemy, Cassander, Cleitus and a few other Macedonian soldiers.

This early Monday morning, he intended on informing these selected few of his plan and to decide on the best way of action. He took his morning bath and quickly dressed himself. As he approached Cassander's bedchamber, for he was nearest, he had a sudden feeling that something was not quite right. Pushing this feeling to the back of his mind, he entered Cassander's room.

It was still quite early so Cassander was still asleep with the curtains blocking the little sunlight that tried to creep through. A large bed occupied most of the room which was filled with weapons and a few articles of clothing. On top of this bed was the man that Alexander was looking for. Cassander was sprawled upon the bed with his legs spread widely apart and his right arm hung off the bed. Slight snores could be heard and he was certain that there was a slight dribble of drool spilling from the man's mouth. Silently, he crept up to his bedside like a child who was ready to scare his mother or father from a peaceful slumber. But instead, he shook the man's shoulder until he finally awakened.

"Alexander?" Cassander turned his head towards whoever was shaking him and opened his blurry eyes. He could barely make out Alexander's face with the morning sleep still in his eyes but the golden hair stood out good enough for him to understand who was in his room.

"Hurry and get up, Cassander. I must speak with you about something urgent." Alexander turned away from the sleepy man and started to pace back and forth from the eastern wall to the western wall.

"I'm listening," he replied. He was finally gaining focus and he could just about make out the rest of his surroundings. Now he could see the distress on his King's face. "What is so important?" he asked more demanding.

"It's about the issue with the missing men who were suppose to bring back important information from Macedonia," he answered while he continued his journey from one side of the room to the other. "I believe that we have a more pressing matter than just a few men who lost their way. We might have another empire on our hands that might have stolen this unknown information and killed those men."

Cassander inwardly groaned. "Alexander, with no disrespect, did we not already discus this?" he stood up so he could face Alexander more professionally.

The blonde stopped his pacing and looked up at Cassander in disbelief. "Do you think that I do not know that?" Cassander took a step back at the sudden outburst. "Please forgive me, I just cannot take anymore of people telling me that this is just some small mishap." He took a step towards Cassander. "Think about it. Why would men, who have been sent on longer destinations than these, just suddenly get lost in land that they know all too well?"

Cassander thought for a minute, but no answer came to mind. "You also have to admit that there is not any evidence of interference as well." Cassander inwardly smirked at the thought that he might have stumped the King.

"But that's where you're wrong!" Alexander shouted as if it was the greatest of all discoveries. "They few others that were sent to search for these men found areas of the sand that seemed to be damp from previous rain fall, and our records show that no such rain has occurred." Alexander was panting by the end of stating his possible evidence. Seeing the look of confusion on Cassander's face, he asked, "Do you not know what this means?"

"All I can get from that is that maybe somebody relieved themselves before your men arrived," Cassander chuckled. The King in front of him slammed his fist on the small chest by the wall.

"Do not mock me! This shows sign that someone, probably a Persian, was there!" He took a deep breath before he continued. "Are you going to help me, Cassander?" Thirty silent seconds went by before Cassander answered.

"I will follow and serve you in any way, my King." Alexander took this as a yes and proceeded to alert the others.


	2. Chapter 2: A Feeling

A/N: Okay so here is chapter two...i'm hoping that you all enjoy it

* * *

For the remainder of the morning, Alexander went from chamber to chamber to gather the rest of his men. Each one was welcoming in the morning in their own way. Ptolemy was reading some sort of scripture that Alexander had never heard of; Cleitus, like Cassander was still sleeping but was more reluctant to join the King; and Hephaestion was not in his room.

_Now, where could he be this early in the morning? _He thought. After searching most of the area, he still came up empty on the whereabouts of his general.

Seeing the distressed look on his face, one of the nearby servants built up enough courage to approach him. "Is there a p-problem I c-could help y-you with, my King?" he stuttered as he bowed so low that it was a surprise he didn't fall headfirst onto the tiled floor.

"Have you seen Hephaestion?" Alexander didn't make eye contact with the young man; instead he kept searching the room expecting Hephaestion to appear any minute.

"I b-believe he went out f-for a s-stroll, my King." Surprisingly, he bowed even lower to the point where he was almost kissing the floor. Alexander excused him with a wave of his hand and headed for the large doors to the balcony, which overlooked most of the outside area.

_For what reason is he waking up this early to have a walk?_ He knew Hephaestion. He also knew that the man only took a stroll when something was on his mind. Looking over the balcony, he looked towards to area where Hephaestion was most known for spending his time at. A smile crossed his face and a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he saw a head of long brown hair peeking out from one of the large Nikko Blue Hydrangea.

About two minutes later, Alexander had made his way outside and was heading towards the small garden where Hephaestion was. One of the gardeners came out of the doors and headed his way. He changed his direction to the woman who bowed her head slightly.

"Go and tend to the foliage on the west side first. I have business here at the moment and would appreciate it if I was not disturbed," he demanded more than requested.

"As you wish, my King," she replied. She gathered her equipment and ventured to the west part of the castle. Alexander went back to finding Hephaestion.

He found the man sitting on a small wooden bench in the middle of the Hydrangeas. The brunette was holding one of the blue flowers and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Alexander." Startled, said man wandered over towards the small bench. He believed that Hephaestion had not noticed him, but he could never get one over on his trusted general. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's not matter. I have been searching for you for a while now." Alexander looked forward at the rising sun. It was amazing how beautiful the sky appeared in the morning, yet most were still asleep with their latest dream coming to an end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hephaestion asked. The man had a look of happiness on his face but looking into his eyes, Alexander saw worry and confusion.

Disregarding it for the moment, he turned back towards to sky. "Indeed. I only wish that everything could look as beautiful, don't you agree?"

"If only, my King." Hephaestion stood and turned towards to blonde. "I am to believe that you didn't come out here to talk about the sun rise. Am I correct?"

Alexander chuckled. "You always see through me, Hephaestion. And I must admit that you are right. I am here to talk about the issue with the missing messengers." Hephaestion's expression didn't change but he turned his gaze towards the ground. "I have already arranged a meeting in which I will explain our plan of action."

A few moments of silence went by where neither man said a word. Until Hephaestion sighed, making Alexander turn his focus on his general.

"No offense, my King," Hephaestion started, "but I don't believe that is a good idea." He waited for a response but when none came he continued. "When I awoke this morning, I felt a feeling that I mustn't ignore. It's that subtle feeling that makes me believe that something horribly wrong is going to happen."

"And what do you believe will happen, Hephaestion?" Alexander appreciated Hephaestion's honesty about how he felt but he had already dealt with other's disapproval and he was the one person he was certain would agree with him.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it must be bad for it has made me anger you," sadness covered each word. Through the years, Hephaestion built up a kind heart and would go out of his way to make sure that no person was left in a sad disposition after being with him. That same kind heart got him hurt in many different situations.

"There is no need for apologies," he kept his tone mutual but the earlier friendliness was gone. "Are you with me or not?"

Hephaestion sighed and his former smile fell. "I will always be with you, Alexander."


End file.
